


Pleonasm

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [76]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Pleonasm, Prompt Fill, Unnecessarily wordy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 9th: Pleonasm - 100 words - Your character is bugging someone by describing something using pleonasms.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Drabble Ball Z [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Pleonasm

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after the Cell Saga, not exactly sure when :P

“Oh you’re so handsome! You have a certain…presence, a certain je nais said quoi, so whenever you’re in the room my eyes are drawn to your studly body. You’re so powerful, so magnificent, so marvellously strong and muscular. You are so athletic, yet rugged. Tough, yet forceful. Just being around your intense eyes and severe glare makes me quite dizzy. It sends shivers down my spine!”

These words hung in the air for a moment as Bulma covered her mouth.

“You’re…you’re mocking me, aren’t you?”

She giggled as Vegeta glowered at her. “A little! You’re so cute when you preen!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pleonasm: the additional and extra use of added, spare, unnecessary, redundant (superfluous or surplus), unneeded and uncalled-for words in addition to, and on top of, what is necessary or essential. Or required. Or obligatory or vital or requisite or crucial.


End file.
